yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 10 Episode 9: Three's Company
Participants *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Ariel Tasanagi *Densuke Mifunae I"m Waking Up ~One Morning During Ariel's Stay Over..~ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeZiEy_yh54 ) Danny would be sleeping quite hard. For a loud mouth, he didn’t snore very easily at all, if little to any in all honesty. His phone would begin playing his alarm music, which was really just a soothing melody, he’d found on the internet. Nothing fancy, if anything it relaxed him to the point more of him wanting to sleep even longer. He’d open his sleepish eyes and run a hand through his hair, looking over at none other than Ariel Tasanagi. “hm?..oh yeah she did stay the night. Ah. I wonder when Densuke will be home…him and felicity have been out an ass lately.” Danny would yawn before sitting himself up and rubbing the back of his neck, and taking his tank top off. “Oi, ariel.” Danny would look at the clock. “It’s 1 o clock, get on up why dontcha.” Danny would smile and nudge her with his elbow playfully. It was still snowy outside, guess it’s a result of what Densuke was talking about that one time. Danny would take out his phone and begin reading his text messages from Xiao, one read “Dude, when are we heading to do that movie gig? That producer is hounding my ass about it.” Danny would laugh to himself. “me, soon to be in a movie..what’re the ods.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel would roll over and cover her face and ignore the melodic music, she heard a voice that was telling her to get up and she simply ignored it as well. After a while she felt a nudge and Ariel finally opened her eyes realizing that she was not alone and she was not at home. She rolled back over and looked at Danny realizing she had spent the night and she would smile “well good morning sunshine” her pony tail had fallen out and her long black hair just flowed down, her shirt was half pulled, “So are you going to make me breakfast?” Breakfast Time Danny would smile as she turned over. How can someone look good right from the jump in the morning..man oh man. Danny would reply to her with a smile. “Good morning to you to gorgeous” Danny would raise an eyebrow at the mention of breakfast. “eh….i guess I could whip up some pancakes. Well for you. I want a…BIG ASS..plate of bacon.” Danny would clap his hands together at the though of it. “WOOHOO! IT’S SUPEEEEEER DYNAMIIIIIIIIC COOKING TIIIIIIIIIIME!” Danny would hop outta the bed, tripping head first over the recliner and falling face first on the floor. He’d spring up just as quick as he feel, blushing a bit, and dashing into the kitchen. A series of noises being heard, ranging from pans clanking, doors slamming, and water running. Danny would start heating things up before yelling. “go ahead and get dressed, I’ll have it all done in a bit.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel would smile as he complimented her she would then start to sit up and was about to get up but then she saw Danny would fall over and then in one swift move get back up, she would cover her mouth and let out a sot giggle as she witnessed the whole situation. “Pancakes sound amazing,, but as for the bacon I will pass, you should pass too” Ariel stood up and watched as Danny left the room she would pull out her bag and pull out her outfit change. She would pull her shirt off and pull a dress over and then slip on some tights seeing that it was going to be cold outside, she would put some leg warmers and throw on a jean jacket. She brushed out her hair and changed her silver piercings to the black ones. She then would head to the bathroom with her tooth brush and make up and finish up in the bathroom. Once done she would head over to the kitchen and smile at Danny, she would walk towards him and for no apparent reason just give him a kiss straight on the lips, once she pulled away she would blush and say “Good morning” ^-^ Danny would have take the last pancake out of the pan and place it on the plate, with four others, freshly done. He figured ariel could figure out what kind of toppings she’d want on them herself. Dann would then, grab yet another pan, spinning it in his hand, and placing it on the eye and letting it heat up on high. He’d then take 20 strips of bacon and toss them all into the pan, cooking them and letting them simer, all the while he had 20 more bacon strips inside the oven slow cooking. He’d take a step back, after a few moments, letting the bacon on the pan, freshly done, cool off now. Ariel would now be appearing in the kitchen, planting a kiss on his lips. Danny closed his eyes and took in every moment it lasted until she pulled away. “Well good morning to you to. All though the kiss could be a little more..” danny woud sweep her into his arms, and spin her around, and lean into kiss her, like a prince , kissing his princess. He’d then pull a way with a grin and speak. “fitting for the morning? Hm” danny would let her go, and take the bacon dumping in on a plate. He’d also hand Ariel a plate of four pancakes “there’s syrup, and butter in the fridge if you need some.” Danny would take a squat at the counter top stool and begin munching on pieces of bacon one by one. “So how’d you sleep? Did I make a guest appearance in any dreams of yours? Heh.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel would blush, her plan was to walk away after she kissed him, but then she felt Danny sweep her off her feet, literally, and kiss her back, his lips felt so soft against hers and for a minute everything seemed perfect. Danny wasn’t like most guys she dated in the past, even though they aren’t technically dating, but he made her feel special, no guy had ever made breakfast, and even though it might not seem like a big deal, it was to her. Danny would break the kiss and hand her a plate of pancakes, “yes very fitting” Ariel would try to hide the pink in her cheeks but there was no way Danny wouldn’t notice. Ariel got the Syrup and butter out of the fridge and prepare her pancakes before taking a bite and looking at Danny “I slept very good, your bed is a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be, and no you weren’t in my dream, I actually didn’t dream last night” She said with a smile as she took another bite of her pancakes “ You know all that bacon can’t be good for you, but the pancakes you made are very good, who knew you could cook” she teased “But it would be even better if I had a glass of milk” Danny would nod and listen to her about how she slept. He’d nod and continue to much his bacon, with a light crunch. He’d continue crunching as she mentioned something about bacon being unhealthy. He’d wave a piece of bacon around as he spoke. “Hardy har-har. Ya know in the shaolin temple it’s a requirement to know good cooking skill. That and the food network is oh so helpful.” Danny would toss a piece of bacon into the air, and let it fall into his mouth. “All this bacon will be fiiiiiiiiiiine. Might even fill me up for the day.” He’d stand up and hearing her proposal of milk, he’d place his plate down, and hit the counter, making a plastic tumbler cup into the air, and catching it. He’d open the fridge and grab the jug, it was the last bit of milk danny didn’t use for the panckes. He’d pour it into the glass filling it up to it’s halfway mark, and hand it to Ariel. “Here you can have it babe. I don’t drink much milk and my homeboy probably won’t miss it. Speaking of which..” Danny would look at the clock. “He should be home any time now.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel would Smile and look at Danny as he poured the last of the milk in a cup for her “Oh I got promoted to babe hmm” she said as she giggled and took the glass from Danny. “You know eating once in a day isn’t good for you, and you should drink more milk it makes you big and strong” Ariel would shoot a look at Danny “Well you’re not lacking in that department”. Ariel would take the last bite of her second pancake and look at Danny “I’m not going to finish this” She said as she got up and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. Normally Ariel wasn’t this affectionate but something about Danny made her show her affection more than normal. “Hmm then I guess I should get my things and let you take me home huh” she would lean in and give him peck on the lips “Unless you want to do something else” She said as she leaned in and kissed him again but this time she kept her lip pressed against his. Look Who's Here. Danny would finish scrathing his head before she came over and draped her arms around his neck. He’d raise his eyebrows in surprise, she was being quite the go getter today it seemed. She pecked him once and it kinda left him silent. He found himself like that often around her kisses. Something about them like a frozen treat. You have to savor it, or it’ll melt away to fast. “I could think of a few things on our ajenda to be.” He’d utter before she kissed him once again. Danny usually tries not to be such a savage on things, but on this note, he’d caress her hips in his arms, and meld their bodies closer together as one, tilting his head just a bit to suck on her bottom lip in a frisky sort of mannor, before pecking her lips with his own , for an extended period of time. Suddenly however Danny’s sensitive ears picked up the door nob turning. He’d open his eyes and glance up for a moment. Densuke would waltz in the door, with a badge sweater and some jeans on and a book bag on his back. “Ello? Anyone home? Danny? I got your sword modded like you asked. I even bought ya a new jacket, with my special modifications of course. Densuke would throw his bag on the couch, and kick his shoes onto the floor. “but any way, I just came up with the perfect training session on the way here!.” Densuke would stroll into the kitchen and as he did, he’d see..well. quite a shock. Danny would break the kiss, and look at Densuke with a nervous look of “oh shit.” Densuke would hold his hands up backing away slowly and looking at the vuagely familer woman. “WHOA….sorry to cock block, you coulda put a door on the sign or something.” Danny would rub the back of his neck. “chea…didn’t really erm. Think about that.” Densuke would squint for a second before folding his arms and looking at the raven haired girl. “Ya know…I swear I know you…those eyes, Ariel? Well isn’t this a small world. Of all the people, I never thought I’d run into you again..with Danny?” Danny would laugh nervously. “It’s a long story heh heh heh eh……hope your not ya know….i mean I remember you telling me that you guys…ya know. Had something.” Densuke would raise an eyebrow. He wouldn’t call two dates “something” more like “meetings that involed lip syncing.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel felt Danny move his hands down to her hips and in any other situation and with any other person she would have moved away and stopped, but with Danny everything felt so right. She would feel him move his lips with hers and then felt him lightly suck on her lip, but the moment came to complete stop when Densuke of all people came through the door. Danny would break the kiss and start talking to him and then Ariel would turn around and look at him. “Yea didn’t think I would ever run into you either but I guess I am just one very unlucky person” you could hear the mean bitterness in her voice. “There is nothing to be sorry for Danny, it was nothing, I’m not sure you can even consider it lip syncing” she said as she rolled her eyes. You could feel the tension between Densuke and Ariel and it was a tension that you did not want to be stuck in the middle of. Densuke would laugh a bit and tilt his head up. “Ahhh….man. It’s been how long? Look toots, I have no beef with you. We’ve both moved on to bigger and better things right? Chill out why don’t cha. Anyway, danny you still down for that training today?” Danny would nod. “Maybe in a bit. I was gonna hang with the babe for a bit.” Densuke would nod. “Cool just make sure she’s outta here before felicity gets home. She’s not to keen with my other ventures around, if you catch my drift.” Danny would frown. “Really dude? Lets not go “Days of our lives” in here. It’s just the way the cookie crumbles I guess. Hell things happen.” Danny would wrap an arm around ariel’s waist unintentially but by instinct. Densuke would shrug and head down the hall. “I’ll be in the workout room bro man.” Danny would watch as Densuke walked away. He’d sigh and look at Ariel. “Well this is going to be a lovely lil gathering huh.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel would let out a small chuckle at Densukes comment before she looked at Danny and smiled “Yes very much better things” Ariel would listen to Densuke as he told Danny to make sure I was out of the house. Ariel would roll her eyes and bite her tong, the last thing she wanted was to make things even worse. She felt Danny’s warm arm around her waist and smiled, she saw Densuke head down the hall and then heard Danny sigh. Ariel felt a little bad she didn’t want any problem with Densuke but she didn’t want to stop seeing Danny because of it. Ariel would look into Danny eyes “Sorry I should have told you about me and him, didn’t think things would be so intense ya know.” Ariel would peck him on the lips “Look I’ll try to be nice, but only because I may kinda be a little bit infatuated with you, but if he gets smart I won’t keep my mouth shut” She would lean her forehead against his “But by the looks of it I’m not welcome so I think I should head out before I cause “problems”” Ariel said with a light frown. Danny would nod to her silently. He’d smile at her kiss like he’d been doing, and grin when she admitted she was infactuated. Danny would look back into her eyes as she applogized. “Hey it’s okay. If anything I’ll take the heat for having you here. Like I told him shit happens…and life goes on. You can stay. Trust me. He can get edgey but he’s pretty contempt with being alone. I’m sure shit won’t hit the fan as quickly as you think it will.” Danny would hold her face in his hands and give her a light kiss on her lips. “Just put some faith in me okay? I got this. I’m chantastic remember?” Danny would offer a cheesy grin of reassurance. All the while, loud punching noises could be heard from the gym area of the house, as Densuke trained his frustration away. Taking Some Time Out Littlemermaidary: Ariel felt the warmth of Danny’s hands as he caressed her face, she would simply smile sheepishly and put her hands over hiss as he kissed her. She could get use to this, Heck she was used to it. Every time they exchanged kisses Ariel would get a thousand butterflies in her tummy and she would feel her cheeks turn red and strangely she was okay with that. He would reassure her that everything was going to be okay, she would smile because she knew that his words were sincere and he wasn’t just trying to get in her pants, and even if Ariel wanted to deny it, she liked Danny, she liked him a lot, and it felt like Danny liked her a lot too, well at least she hoped he did, the last thing she wanted was to get her heart broken. “I do have faith in you Danny, I always will” she said in a sweet voice as she smiled back at him. She would quietly giggle as she heard Densuke’s fighting noises, “ I could totally take him, come to think of it I could totally take you too” she would lift up her dress and show Danny her tummy reveling her tattoo and then she flexed showing off her well-marked abs “I mean come on look at these I could so take you” She joked Densuke would be bashing away the bag, with furious intent. Thinking about not only what he had to do against the threats he was already up against, but his next move as far as resolving them. He still had his doubts…of defeating Wison. But in the utter end he knew it’d be his task, his burden to bare, and he would bare it with open arms. Meanwhile danny would chuckle a bit as she joked about taking Densuke and danny on in a one on one. When she flashed her stomach danny would close his eyes and lean in to look at the tattoo. “D’aww that’s so cuuuuute!” Danny would poke her tummy repeatedly over and over again, trying to poke each and every single ab she had. “We could spar sometime. I can tell by your demeanor you have skill, though it just needs to be more so honed through experience, and actual combat. But heeeey enough about training, lets get back to the good part where we think of that “other thing to do”. Danny would stand up, and head for the living room couch, flopping down on it, and stretching his legs out, using a hand motion to signal ariel over to him. “C’mere, I need cuddle time. You don’t have to go anywhere yeeeeeet.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel rolled her eyes as he looked at her tattoo “What never seen a girl with a tattoo before” she would start giggling as he poked her abs seeing as she was extremely ticklish she would let out a girly “Stop” as she pulled down her shirt. “Yea we could totally spar some time, I mean if you don’t mind losing to a girl you know” she would stick her tong out at him and walk towards the couch that he plopped on, she accepted his invitation to cuddle but instead of sitting next to him, she walked over and sat on top of his lap startling him and looking right at him. “So what do you wanna do hmm” she said as she leaned in closer to him “You know I live in the Mr. Tasanagis house, and the maids are there but for the most part I’m alone if you ever want to come hang out, your always welcome after like 6 they go home anyways, it’s kinda lonely sometimes” Danny’s hands, would suddenly find themselves slipping as he’d placed them on her waistline, and with no hesitation moved them down just above her rear end. “you know I might have to take you up on that offer..when I cool things down with the bro, I think that’s where our next date should take place. More alone time..cuddling..plenty of whimsical physical activities to be done between a gold eyed cutie and a dashing silver eyed stallion, wouldn’t you agree m’lady?” Danny would lean up, now looking up at her at an angle, and talking in a low tone, with his lips resting against her neck. “Besides I’m pretty curious as to weather that training did anything for your flexibility standards.” Danny would utter a smile against the surface of her neck, and kiss it timidly. Littlemermaidary: She smiled at the fact that he would like to come over “I can make dinner for us then” she said with a smile and then his tone changed and he became seductive. Ariel felt his hands go from her waist down to her bottom and then she would feel shivers down her spine as she felt lips against her neck she bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second before pulling herself together and putting her hands on his chest pushing him back against the couch. She would raise an eyebrow at him “is right now really the time for that with Densuke in the other room?” she asked with a smile. she leaned in towards him and kissed him softly before continuing “Oh and by the way I’m very flexible” She said teasingly as she kissed him again and gently bit his lip, and just like that she got lost in the moment. Oh Shit. Danny would fall back on the couch with a sigh and a grin. “So? He has a girlfriend and it’s standard bro code law NOT to cock block..” a chill would fly up danny’s spine as she spoke about being flexible. The moment she bit his lip, Danny was starting throw his gentlemen rules out the window, as he’d take the opportunity to slide his tounge between her lips, with an expert ease, and press her body, namely her hips, onto his own. He didn’t want to loose himself so quickly, but something about this particular moment in time was enticing him to a point where he’d put his urges over his moral standards. With a light touch he’d place his hands on her bottom, one finger at a time and give it a light squeeze. All the while, if she’d let him, run his tongue over her tongue in circles. Littlemermaidary: Ariel was lost in a moment of lust and it had been a long time since something like this had happen to her. She would feel Danny’s tongue slip inside her mouth and even though she knew that the right thing would be to pull away before things got any further, she just let him continue to kiss her. Her body pressed against his, she felt a light squeeze on her butt and she didn’t think twice about it, she just let it happen. Her hands would move from his chest down to his hips, she would continue to kiss him and get lost in his touch she could hear her heart beat faster and nothing in the world seem to matter in that moment. ‘ah…I’m loosing it’ danny would think to himself as, with expected expertise, he’d slide his hands down to her legs, and in a smooth like maneuver, flip their positions, with Danny how on top of her. His hips between her legs, with a hard push of their two hips, he’d lean in and start nibbling on the side of her neck, every time he bit down softly, he’s push his hips into hers, making a soothing and rocking lust like motion between them on the couch. -Record Skip- Littlemermaidary: Ariel mind was concentrated on this very moment everything melted away in the background, the she felt Danny move their position he was now towering over her, she could feel him between her legs, she felt small bites on her neck that would send waves of excitement through her entire body. Everything was fine for about five minutes before Ariel remembered where she was and what she was doing. She would put her hands on Danny’s chest and push him away lightly “I’m sorry Danny but, I can’t do this” She would sigh and look away, “It’s not that I don’t want to, just not here and not now and….”Ariel bit her lip and continued to look away not being able to find any other words to say, She was embarrassed but she hadn’t been with someone in so long the last thing she wanted to do was take things to fast and ruin everything. She would let out a soft sight “I’m sorry”. Danny’s body would feel jerks of estacy float through his body as dug himself deeper into her being, before she pushed him off. Danny being the gentlemen he is would back off slowly, and look at her with a passionate concern and understanding as she spoke. “Hey it’s okay.” Danny would sit himself up and if she let him, pull her up to by her hands. “I’m not like one of those guys you see on the lifetime channel I won’t push it hahaha!” Danny would hold her hands in his and push his lips against them causally. “Take all the time you need too. I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled Not Like Most Guys Littlemermaidary: Ariel would smile as he helped her sit up and then held her hands in his, he gave her a soft and she couldn’t help but simile back at him. “Well thanks, guess you’re not at all like most guys” She would say with a smile as she pushed her hair behind her ear. “You know, your super different and I really like that, it’s a nice change of pace ya know.” She would look outside and saw that it’s still snowing and then frown slightly, “ I don’t like the cold and it’s going to suck walking home” she said with a slight giggle Danny would nod in agreement and look at the snow with her. “I’ll walk you. Matter fact…” Danny looked over and saw densuke’s keys on the table. He’d grab them in a hurry and reach over to the floor and grab densuke’s jacket, and slip on densuke’s boots. “C’mon, lets go before he realizes it. Don’t worry about me getting in trouble, he can’t be mad at me for long. Plus I’ve got his girlfriend as my bodyguard. Hehehehe.” Danny would hop over the couch, in a roll, and head towards the door, holding it open for Ariel to make a quick escape. If she went along with it, they’d be descending down the stair case, to the outside of the apratments. Once outside Danny would mount himself on the hoverbike, and crank it up, reving it once. “If you couldn’t tell by now, I can be a kleptomaniac at times….don’t judge me” Danny would rub the back of his neck and smile, waiting for her to hop on, and as she did danny would rev the cycle, and jet towards Ariel’s place, just wanting some alone time. Category:Ark 10